From the Outside In
by BrokenSaniity
Summary: The four great kingdoms were once at harmony, when one day, the fall of the Kingdom of Spades launches an all out distress between the remaining kingdoms. All humanity and hope now lands on the sole survivor of the Spades, Neils Bondevik, and his new companion, Mathias Køhler of the Kingdom of Hearts. Do they have what it takes to save the remaining kingdoms? M for later chapters.


**AN: Hello again everyone! My big project is finally here. From the Outside In was originally just an rp between my boyfriend and I. I got more into it and boom! now it's gonna be a fanfic. It's setting is more on a medieval time period where magic is more depended on. There are many terms that will be discussed throughout the story as they are mentioned~ This is Cardverse with Chess positions in it.  
Please enjoy the introduction of From the Outside In!  
Neils Bondevik = Norway  
I do not own Hetalia! As much as I would like to, I don't. ^^;**

* * *

Just looking from the outside, the full story could never be revealed. Never actually be touched. A story told with words could never be tangible, never be reached until it is actually embraced by the heart. The story that is imminently told is filled with nothing but tyranny and hatred. Not only among the great Kingdoms, but among that of the higher arche within the castles themselves. All known outside the very meeting rooms of the military is nothing but a sham, a lie to keep the villagers and royal subjects from getting suspicious about the happenings of what is actually going on within the castle or between the kingdoms.

All changed though... When one fateful day, the army of the Kingdom of Clubs decided to attack full force on an unsuspecting Kingdom of Spades...

That's when everything changed, not only for Neils Bondevik, but for all the kingdoms. Stricken with nothing but fear and turmoil, the situation slowly but surly began to get worst as times went on.

It has been days since the fall of the Kingdom of Spades... Days since the fire, bloodshed, and destruction... It was the only thing on the Bishop's mind as he slowly wandered the twisting and winding road that led from Central, leaving the rather forsaken Spade even more on a path of pandemonium. Even with the company of his horse, the last steed from the great raid, the Norwegian couldn't help but still feel a bit... Empty. The loss of his Kingdom was catastrophic. What was he now? Could he still even consider himself a Spade? What had happened to his King and Queen? _Was it even possible for the Kingdom to regain all that it was known as after having all their land stripped from them with sheer force by their attackers?_

All these questions, and not even one clue about how to answer them and solve the never-ending puzzle. This riddle was nothing but a plague on the mind, and that was all Neils could even think about. Holding tightly to the reins of the large, black and white Draft Horse. He snorted lightly, muscles rippling under the lightly furred skin as he went along the path. Dark eyes from both the rider and horse searched the trees for any sort of danger, this area being completely unknown to the both of them.

"This is going to get us nowhere..." Neils grunted unhappily, pushing the black hood of his cape back to show sandy blonde hair, bangs neatly pulled back by a silver cross hair pin. He slowly brought a hand up to run elegant fingers across the smooth, pristine surface of the silver metal. He let out a sigh, the blackness of the trees looming overheard felt like they were beginning to creep closer and closer together, almost like a horror story he had once read while he had free time. This thought sent a relentless shiver along his spine.

It seemed like almost hours have passed as the Norwegian kept on his trek through the dark forest, the only sound being the wind in the empty branches of the tree and the clicking sound of his horse's hooves meeting the trampled down dirt road. It shouldn't be that far to get to the kingdom of Hearts... Right?

Oh, how wrong the Norwegian was...

Thinking he'd see the kingdom of which his own was allies with, he saw the large, heart shaped emblem that settled upon a great tower of the castle. His horse neighed lightly, bobbing his head up and down as they overlooked the consummate castle grounds from where they stood upon a great hill. The whole path laid out before them, the trees parting just a bit to reveal the twisted and mangled path. It must have been decades since the path was actually used... No matter though. Neils lightly clicked his tongue, making the beast began to descend the hill, tail flicking back and forth as the moonlight rested on their shoulders.

It would be only minutes until they actually reached the territory of the Hearts. "Please be they are not shaken by the problems between the kingdoms..." Neils silently prayed, reaching back to feel for his small pack that contained his few, precious belongings.

The next task he was to face would probably be the most challenging.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" a voice suddenly sounded, making the Norwegian pull back on the reins and stop his horse.

* * *

**Trololol... Left you all at a cliffhanger.**

**There are 4 kingdoms in total, in the center of them is Central. Central is where knights, rooks, and pawns are trained.  
Bishop's are the magic men of the kingdoms all 4 have one. They are respected and most likely to not be attacked.**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Please review and have a nice day? ;o;**


End file.
